Firsts Together Forever
by sarah-jess
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friends since they can remember. They experience all of their firsts together. This is the story of those firsts. AH. A bit OOC. Rated M for future situations. EXB, with a bit of JXA, EMXR.
1. Chapter 1

**Firsts.**

**Bella and Edward were best friends since they can remember. They experience all of their firsts together. This is the story of those firsts.**

_**-First Meeting-**_

**Esme-**

"ESME! PUSH!" Carlisle desperately screamed to his wife. He had experienced births before, but none were his wife's. None were this important to him.

**Renee**-

In the room next to Esme's, a woman quietly caught her breath as another contraction hit.

Her first child was way more painful then this. She closed her eyes shut as pain ripped through her again, and the doctor came rushing in.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Swan," He said, out of breath, and then smiled. "My first child was born right now, so if you could excuse my-" "SHE'S COMING!" She screamed and grabbed the railing

The doctor rushed to her side and helped her out.

**Esme**-

Esme sighed happily as the baby cooed in her arms.

She was happy that he turned out healthy, happy, and had a full head of hair.

Carlisle was blonde, and Esme was a brunette. The baby had bright green eyes and bronze colored hair.

She smiled as he wove his small little finger around her pinky.

Carlisle barged back in, and was even more out of breath.

"I see your the center of attention," Esme laughed at her husband as he kissed her and stroked their child's cheek.

"I love both of you," He murmured, and leaned into his wife. "With all of my life."

**Renee-**

"Am I late?" Charlie smiled sadly as he entered the room.

His wife was soundly sleeping and his three year old son, Jasper, was watching the baby intently.

"No, Dad," His kid smiled at him, and pulled his hand to the baby.

"I wike Bewa."

"Bella?" His father asked, confused.

"Ya," Jasper smiled wider. "I wan da baby to be name Bewa!"

His father smiled at him. "Okay, we'll talk about it."

**Esme-**

"What should we name him?" Esme asked quietly once the baby was asleep.

"I don't know," Carlisle said honestly as he crawled into the hospital bed with his wife.

Carlisle lifted his head as he heard a knock on the door. "I'm sorry to bother you, doctor, but I have this hunch," The woman who he'd delivered her baby said as she leaned against the doorway. "I can't figure it out, yet, but I think it has something to do with Edward. Goodnight Doctor." Renee walked back to her room, and a lightbulb went off in Carlisle's head. The thing that registered in Carlisle's mind was the fact the woman couldn't walk. Maybe it was a halucination.

They could name the baby Edward. A perfect name for the king-like stature the baby already had.

"Edward," She mumbled as her husband twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers. "Edward Anthony Cullen."

Confusion was all over her husband's face. He was thinking the same thing.

"His name," She clarified. "Thats going to be his name."

**Renee-**

"Isabella Marie Swan," Renee cooed her little daughter. "I love you already."

The baby cooed and smiled. She had big brown eyes, brown hair, and red cheeks.

The doctor walked in, holding his own bundle of joy.

Renee smiled at him. "What can I do for you, doctor?"

"I'd like to thank you," He smiled. "I'd also like for you to meet my new son, Edward Anthony Cullen."

She smiled as he showed her the cute bronze-haired green eyed baby.

"He's adorable," She smiled wider as she stroked his cheek.

"What's your little ones name?"He asked, as he nodded to the crib in the room.

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan," She pushed him towards her and he looked down at her.

"May I?" He asked, still with Edward in his arms.

"You may," She smiled and he picked her up.

At that same time, both babies opened their eyes and touched each others fingers together.

Carlisle turned around to be in the view of Renee, and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"I think," She said, and stared at the two interacting like lost souls. "We'll be seeing more of each other."


	2. Chapter 2

**First Breaking of limbs/ First kiss from Edward. (Cheek, not lips)**

"Eddie! Wait up!" Bella yelled at her best friend as she went soaring over a pile of rocks.

A sharp pang of pain shot through Bella's knee as she screamed out and started to cry.

Today was Bella and Edward's sixth birthday. Bella insisted that both of her moms not throw her a party, and Edward insisted he didn't want gifts.

They both knew their parents would throw a party and buy them gifts anyways.

Carlisle was just like a second father to Bella as Charlie was a second father to Edward. Esme was Bella's secondary mom, and Renee was Edward's.

Although, Esme was not particular to having Renee organize child activity. It Typically turned sour.

Edward rushed to Bella's side as he helped her up. She screamed in more pain, and Edward started to carry her.

Bella squirmed because she was uncomfortable. "Stop moving," Edward giggled as he dropped her and grabbed his sides.

She cried harder when he did that, and their parents came rushing over.

"What happened this time, Bella?" Carlisle sweetly smiled.

"I fell over a rock, daddy," Bella sobbed louder, and Carlisle picked her up.

"We'll get you checked out, okay?"

Bella nodded as a shrill scream filled everyones ears.

Carlisle turned around, and Edward was on the floor grasping the opposite knee Bella was.

Carlisle sighed and Charlie picked him up.

"It'll be okay, guys," The grown men tried to soothe the kids, but the screaming and crying escalated.

Now, it was time for Charlie to sigh as Edward started to pound on his chest.

"We'd better hurry," Carlisle smiled apologetically at Charlie and went to the hospital with Charlie not far behind.

~• •~• •~• •~• •~

"There you go, guys," Carlisle smiled and handed them lollipops.

"Thank you daddy," Bella smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I could've saved Bella myself," Edward mumbled, but sucked on the lollipop anyways.

"I'm sure you could've, son," Carlisle smiled wider at his son, and Edward smiled brightly.

Edward took Bella's hand and started to swing them.

"We get to play more games!" Edward said happily, and Bella's face lit up.

"Hi-Ho-Cherry-O's!" They both half-screamed half-laughed at the same time.

"Bella is the cooliest, ever!" Edward smiled and kissed her on her cheek.

Bella blushed and put her hand to her cheek.

"We have to go, guys," Carlisle took the task of wheeling Edward while Charlie wheeled Bella. "You don't want to miss your party, do you?"

"Can we open presents?" Bella asked, and Edward smiled at her.

"Sure!"

"I want a barbie," Bella pouted.

"I want a hot wheel," Edward smiled.

"I want a puppy," She retorted.

"I want a kitty," He hissed at her, and then purred.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, and leaned over to whisper in Charlie's ear. "Imagine when they're married..." Carlisle let the thought linger, and Charlie's face was full of disbelief.

"Are you doubting it?"

"No," Charlie shook his head, and smiled. "I'd just rather not think about it."

"You got that right," Carlisle sighed, and Bella and Edward bantered on until they came to a truce.

"I still want a kitty."


	3. Chapter 3

**_[First day at middle school, and Kiss on the lips.] P.s. Thank you. :)_**

"I don't want to go," Bella sighed as she pulled on her uniform shirt.

"Can I look now?" Edward asked, and Bella mumbled a yes.

"We have to go, though. Don't you want to be a bartender?" He teased and she glared.

"No, and whats the point?" Bella looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. "I don't want to go to middle school. It just seems stupid."

"Mom and Dad had to do it," Edward smirked behind her back.

"But they're so old!" She huffed and sat on her bed.

"Whats worrying you?" Edward sat next to her as she leaned into his side.

He put his arm around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"What if we don't fit in?" She started to cry softly, and Edward wiped away the tears.

"You still have me," He smiled sadly and she smiled up at him.

"Thats true," She wiped away the other tears that had fallen, and sniffed her mucus back up.

Edward and Bella sat in silence as they absorbed this.

_We're going to middle school_, Edward thought. _Are we going to be friends after this?_

Ironically, Bella thought the same thing.

"You guys ready?" Esme shouted up the stairs, and they broke apart.

"Yeah!" Edward yelled, and then Bella added, "Be right down!"

"You sure your alright?" He asked as he looked her in the eye.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

• •

"You have your classes, and your ready to go right?" Renee asked for the fiftieth time.

"Yes, mom," Bella rolled her eyes.

"Love you," Renee kissed her on the cheek and Bella blushed.

"Your embarrassing me, mom," Bella mumbled.

"Oh, shush," Renee scolded her, and kissed Edward cheek.

"Have fun you two!" She smiled and finally walked away.

They both let out a breath of air they didn't realize they were holding, and started to laugh.

Once they sobered up, Edward asked, "Who do you have?"

Bella's face turned sour. "Mr. Park, Mrs. Brunette, and Mr. Bowker."

Edward's face turned sour as well. "I have... Mr. Mireles, Mr. Telles, and Mrs. Pena."

Bella pouted, and Edward hugged her.

"We still have recess together," He smiled. "And lunch. And after school."

She smiled back. "We do!"

The bell rang and everyone started to walk to their class.

"This is goodbye!" Edward said dramatically, and Bella laughed.

"Yes! It is!" This time, Edward laughed.

"GET TO CLASS!"

"Thats our warning," Edward sighed, and leaned into Bella.

"I'll miss you," He said, and kissed her on the lips.

He strode off to class as a blushing Bella was left touching her lips, and sighing happily.

_I love middle school._


	4. Chapter 4

**First Middle school graduation/Culmination, and First "I love you," And French kiss.**

"Aren't you excited, Bella?" Her mother asked her, but she paid no attention to her.

She was too busy waiting for a text from Edward saying something, or not.

Today was eighth grade graduation.

Somehow, the kiss at the beginning of sixth grade meant nothing to both of them, because they were still _just _friends.

No matter how badly they wanted to be together.

Bella slipped her dress over her head, tied her converse, and grabbed her wallet.

Her mother smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress, but she pushed her away.

"Not now, mom," Bella mumbled, ran down the stairs, out of the door, and into the police cruiser. "Not now."

•••~•••

"Dad, I need my phone back," Edward grumbled as his father smirked.

"You can have it back once Charlie comes to get you. I don't want an outrageous bill like last time. You hear me?" His father raised an eyebrow, and Edward nodded.

Edward sunk into a chair in the living room.

_I have to tell her, _He contemplated with himself. _I've put this off for too long. I Need to tell her..._

A honk snapped him out of his thoughts, and his father held the door open for him.

"Thanks," Edward mumbled as he looked forward.

Carlisle slid into the front seat while Edward took a seat next to Bella in the back.

"Hey, stranger," Bella snuggled into his side as Edward wrapped his around her.

"Hey," He looked at Bella for a second... and noticed how beautiful she had become.

Charlie grumbled in the front seat as he fished a fifty from his pocket and put in Carlisle's hand.

"I told you I'd win," Carlisle smirked, and Charlie just grunted.

Bella watched Edward as Edward watched her.

It seemed as if they were having some connection that they couldn't understand, and yet, for them, it felt right.

"Middle school sucked," Edward laughed as he broke the trance they were in.

Bella laughed, too. "It did, didn't it?"

Edward nodded and Bella snuggled into his chest.

They almost forgot their fathers were in the front until they came to a stop in front of the school.

"Okay," Bella laughed. "Now I'm nervous."

"Don't be," Edward smiled his beloved crooked smile at her, and she blushed.

"Whatever you say, Casanova," They both laughed.

"Your graduation awaits," Edward bowed as he exited the car and held his hand out for her.

She blushed again, and did a small curtsy. "Thank you, monsieur."

Edward wrapped his arm around her as they walked to the line awaiting certificates, and stage time.

"I have something to say before we go up," Edward pulled away, and started to get nervous.

Chills went up Bella spine.

"Whats that?" Bella asked, trying not to panic.

_Is this the end?_ Bella thought.

"It's nothing bad," Edward clarified, and added under his breath, "I hope."

"Oh," Bella looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Then what is it?"

Edward ran his hands through his hair a couple times until Bella grabbed his hands and moved them from his hair.

"The suspense is killing me," Bella murmured softly, looking down at Edward's hands. "What it is?"

"Okay," Edward took a deep breath, and squeezed his hands in Bella's.

"I love you."

"What?" Bella asked, stricken.

"I knew it," Edward let out a dark chuckle. "I fucking knew it."

"Hey, watch the language," Bella chastised, and pulled his face towards hers.

"I love you, too," Bella looked at him, and suddenly, everything seemed to become clear.

_I love him_, She thought. _I've known it all along._

He pressed his lips to hers, and in an act of courage, he gently opened Bella's mouth with his tongue.

Electricity pulsed through both of their veins.

She raised her other hand and grabbed the root of his hair while he held her face in his hands.

Their tongues molded in a perfect harmony, but it couldn't last.

A cough and a tap on Edward's shoulder made them break apart.

"No PDA, Mr. Cullen. I don't want to write you up for it."

"Sorry Mr. Duardo," Edward smiled akwardly, and the principle patted him on the back.

"It's alright. Congrats," The principle said, and walked away.

Both let out a breath of air.

Bella snuggled into Edward, and he kissed her temple.

"I love you," Bella mumbled, and Edward held her tighter.

"I love you, too," He said, and smiled as the caps went flying off everyone's head.

"We're High schoolers now!" The valedictorian yelled.

What a fact that was.


	5. Chapter 5

(**First boyfriend and First Day of high school) *P.S. Any ideas for any more firsts?***

"Hey, do you like this song?" Edward asked Bella as Carlilse drove them to their high school.

Summer had passed by, uneventful, and dreary as before.

But this time, they had something to be excited about.

Edward hadn't exactly said Bella was his girlfriend, and Bella didn't acknowledge it.

They were stuck at a dead end with no way out until something was said.

As before, they both knew they had to do something about it.

"Yeah," Bella sighed, and snuggled into Edward the usual way she does. "Who doesn't love 'I've got you under my skin'?"

Edward laughed as the car pulled over and Carlisle unbuckled.

"I'm grabbing some coffee. Do you guys want anything?"

Both of the now high schoolers shook their heads, and Carlisle left the car.

Tongues meshed, lips molded, and bodies collided in an unspoken apology.

Once they broke apart, Edward rubbed his thumb across Bella's cheek.

"Fuck," Edward sighed, breathless as can be. "I'm sorry. I'm idiotic. I should've asked this earlier. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Bella nodded, and brought Edward lips back to hers.

Carlsile stood silent outside of the car holding his cup of coffee absorbing the situation.

_It won't be much longer until something happens,_ He thought with a twinge of regret._ I need to talk to him about protection, about the consequences, about the-_

The phone broke the inner musings of Carlisle.

He flipped the phone open, and answered with a kind, 'hello'.

"Carlisle, listen," Charlie sounded panicked. "We have to have.. the talk. y'know.. with the kids sometime soon... Err, thats all."

Charlie hung up as Carlisle laughed.

Charlie was nervous about them dating.

Figuring it was okay to turn around, Carlisle went back into the car and started it up.

Edward and Bella were simply smiling at each other the whole ride to school, and surprisingly nothing else.

~†~

"So," Carlisle kicked the dirt next to the car and looked at the two very in love teenagers. "You've done this plenty of times before. I'm sure you'll know what to do."

Carlisle kissed Bella's cheek and gave Edward a high five.

"Good luck, guys," Carlisle smiled, and then added under his breath, "You're going to need it."

Edward waited until Carlisle drove off, pulled Bella by her waist, and kissed her.

She blushed and pushed Edward away when she was breathless.

"We should get our schedules," She smiled, and Edward wrapped his arms around her.

"Have them," He pulled them out of his pocket and compared them.

They had all classes together.

Bella's smile brightened the whole school, and Edward's grin looked like it would crack his face.

"This is good, isn't it?"

"This is amazing," Bella gaped at Edward as he pecked her cheek lightly. "We'd better head to class. We don't want to be late."

First period was excruciatingly boring to both of them except the part where the teacher forgot he was wearing his glasses.

Second period went without a hitch.

Third period, however, was filled with many girls lusting after Edward.

And the very jealous girlfriend.

Edward didn't mind as he made out with Bella the whole period.

He thought it was heaven.

Fourth period was a dull history class that made no sense whatsoever and strayed off topic too much.

Fifth period was the same as the others, but with even less excitement.

Sixth period was interesting for both of them, considering how many times the coach yelled at Bella and Edward to stay off the bleachers and play.

"So, what do you guys think?" Both Charlie and Carlisle eyed them in the backseat as Edward's arm wrapped possessively around Bella's shoulders.

The first day was finally over.

"It was okay," Bella yawned as the car pulled into the driveway.

The doors locked, and both teenagers paid attention to the two grown men in the front seat and broke apart.

Both Calrisle and Charlie turned around and looked them straight in the eye.

"You guys are getting older," Charlie started off, and both teens had a horrific look on their faces.

Their fathers were going to give them the sex talk.

"So, what he's trying to say," Carlisle started to clarify before Charlie could make them more confused on what he was trying to say. "Women and men like each other very much. And when they like each other very much..."


	6. Chapter 6

**First fight... First break-up.  


* * *

**

"They have sex. And the women become pregnant. And pregnancy usually leads to a child...So don't have sex. Kapeesh?" Carlsile's leg twitched as he rubbed his hand on his pant leg.

He wanted this to be over more than anyone else.

"Yeah," Both Bella and Edward nodded as Carlisle sighed and Charlie relaxed.

"Your mothers are waiting for you both."

"Thanks!" Bella smiled as she took a deep breath as she got out of the car.

"Guess what?" Edward smirked, and Bella shrugged.

"What?"

"This," Edward picked her up and ran with her into the house. Bella laughed and tapped Edward's back once she was above the couch.

He dropped her and sat next to her.

"So, biology," He smirked, and she frowned. "What?"

"Nothing," She murmured and turned away.

She didn't want him to know that she didn't like to suck on his face the whole period just because she was jealous of the substantially better looking girls that were after Edward.

"Bella," He shook her lightly. "Please tell me."

"No," She sighed and jumped up off of the couch. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and sat on the bar.

Edward came in seconds after.

"Is this our first fight?" He asked, genuinely worried.

"Seems so," She jumped off of the counter, and started to walk up the stairs. "And our first break-up, Edward."

"What?" Edward practically screeched, and blocked her path. "We just became something yesterday, and now your breaking up with me?"

Bella smiled sadly. "It seems so. Jealousy is an evil thing. And unless I can tone mine down, I don't want this feeling that makes me think your going to cheat on me with Jessica from biology, or any other skank from school. Now, can I please go to my room?"

Edward stood there for a second, absorbing it all, and moved aside. He watched her walk up to her bedroom, and as soon as she was out of sight, slid down and started to fume.

Bella rushed to her bedroom, and as soon as the door closed, started to cry.

She didn't want to do it, _But sometimes, _She thought, _You don't always get what you want._


End file.
